


Mean Fishes

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Spongebob and Squidward tried to help Pearl stand up to the mean girls in her school.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Spongebob and Squidward were working at the Krusty Krab until they hears a voice crying

It was Pearl covered in bruises and her hair was down

Spongebob said "Oh no!"

Spongebob grabs Squidward's hand

"Huh! Aaaah!!!"

Spongebob and Squidward walked to Pearl

"Pearl are you okay"

"I'm not okay the girls were so mean to me!"

Spongebob and Squidward gasped

They hears a snobby girl laugh

It was a teenage girl with blonde hair, light tan skin and purple eyeshadow. She wears sunglasses, a gold necklace, hoop earrings, a lavender dress and brown flat shoes.

Spongebob said "Who is that"

Squidward said "The most popular girl in Bikini Bottom High School Pacifica Northfish"

The mean girls appears behind them

Spongebob and Squidward screamed

A girl with red hair in a bobcut, blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstick.

A girl with puffy brown hair, pearl earrings and a white headband.

"Hey Squiddy whatcha got there a helmet to protect your skull!"

The mean girls laughed

Squidward blushed

Spongebob said "Hey you leave Squidward alone"

"Oh yeah or else what Cerebro de Esponja!"

The mean girls walked away laughing as Spongebob sticks out his tongue

Spongebob said "Two can play I mean three can play that game!"


	2. Chapter 2

Squidward was about to play a clarinet but a mean girl took it away from him

"Oops sorry I accidentally broke your clarinet in half!"

A brown haired mean girl broke Squidward's clarinet in half and throw it on the floor

Squidward said "NOOOOO!!"

A montage with the mean girls bullying other people while Spongebob was thinking of a plan

Suddenly an idea popped into Spongebob's brain

Spongebob said "I got it!"

Later...

A girl was riding her way to Bikini Bottom High School but the mean girls walked to her

"Hey Freakella!"

"Whatcha eating a barf cookie!"

The mean girls cackled

"It's not a cookie Pacifica it's a polvorone my mom made it for me because it's my birthday"

Pacifica said in fake sweetness "Oh happy birthday" before sounding angry

"GET HER GIRLS!!"

Pacifica's friends were about to attack her but they hears a ukulele playing

Pacifica said "What the-!?"

It was Spongebob

"Is that Spongebob!?"

They sees Squidward playing the clarinet

A red haired girl pull her hair "Aaaah!!! That's terrible!!"

A brown haired girl covers her ears "CAN'T GET THIS SONG OUT OF MY HEAD!?"

Pacifica tear her hair out "MAKE IT STOP!!!"

The mean girls run away screaming

The students cheered

Squidward and Spongebob laughed

Pearl gives Spongebob and Squidward a high five

The End


End file.
